


Deber

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el código de un samurái era absoluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deber

**Título:** Deber

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Kinemon

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler del manga… que lo dudo, ya que ya salió el anime, pero por si acaso, quedan advertidos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, son propiedad del  mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Porque el código de un samurái era absoluto.

 **Número de palabras:** 259

 **Tabla:** Helados   **No. Y Nombre:** 022\. Turrón

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

**Capitulo Único.**

Aquello era una tortura, todo lo que cocinaba ese rubio era delicioso, y el decirlo en voz alta le había dado mucha vergüenza, un samurái no debía de alagar a un hombre… un samurái no debía de permitir que una mujer caminara delante suyo y mucho menos permitir que una vistiese tan despampanantemente.

Y ahí estaba él, rompiendo las reglas del código del samurái, porque había alagado a un hombre, porque permitía que una mujer caminara delante de él y dejaba que se vistiese provocativamente.

Solo esperaba que Kanjuro no se enterase de eso, aunque lo veía difícil, porque los que lo iban a rescatar eran piratas. A veces había que tragarse el orgullo y tolerar todo, con tal de que se le ayudase. Le debía mucho a esa tripulación y le debería más si rescataban a su amigo.

—Padre, —y su hijo Momonosuke siempre le cuestionaba— ¿por qué rompemos las reglas?

—Porque por un amigo, se hace cualquier cosa, gozaru.

Y era cierto, por un amigo hasta el samurái más recto rompía con su código.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Lo vio, vio al tesoro nacional de la Isla Wano, no podía creerse que aquel pirata lo tuviera, y como un tesoro de su país debía de recuperarlo.

—¿De dónde lo encontraste?— le preguntó a Roronoa.

—Me lo dieron…

Era su deber obtenerlo costase lo que costase, ya había roto muchas reglas, pero no pasaría por alto el que un pirata mancillara a la katana de Ryuuma…

—¡Te reto!

Nunca hubiera imaginado que _Shusui_ se encontrase tan cerca…

 

 

 


End file.
